


Not Your Thing

by yehwellwhatever



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer accidentally gives Derek an early birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Thing

"Spence… What's that?" a surprised Derek asked from his position on the bed, looking over at his lover who was standing just two feet away.

At the question, Spencer froze where he was standing in the bathroom doorway. Derek could barely just make out the muffled "_Shit_" from under the turtleneck sweater his lover had been in the middle of removing.

"Reid?" Derek prompted. The silence dragged on until finally Spencer made a move to remove the sweater fully, his back still turned to Derek.

"It's a tattoo," he mumbled, and Derek could clearly see the blush creeping up his lover's neck.

"Well, I can see that," Derek's voice came from close behind, whispered into his ear, his breath making Spencer's skin prickle with goose bumps. "Question is, what made you go with this particular pattern?" Derek asked, gently trailing the pattern with his fingertips.

"I… eh… I," Spencer hesitated, not sure what to say.

"Actually," Derek said, and Spencer could just hear the confused frown in his voice. "What made you get a tattoo in the first place? I thought you said it wasn't your thing?"

"It's not…" Spencer said.

"Spence…" Derek started, only to be interrupted by his lover.

"But it's your thing," Spencer turned around and looked intently into Derek's dark brown eyes. "And I love you, so I wanted it to be a surprise… you know, for our anniversary and your birthday," Spencer said, falling silent as he saw Derek's face light up in a bright smile, only to turn into a frown as he heard the last part.

"That's ten days from now, Reid. When exactly did you get this tattoo?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Day before yesterday, when you were shooting hoops with Tony," Spencer answered truthfully. "I didn't want to risk us not having any more time off work before your birthday, and it seemed as good a day as any. You weren't supposed to see it until your birthday though…" Spencer half pouted. "I must've forgotten it was there…"

"You were gonna deprive me of sex for thirteen days?" Derek didn't quite ask, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Did I say that?" Spencer asked, cocking an eyebrow. "You do know there _are_ ways to have sex without getting buck naked…"

"Oh?" Derek said, the corner of his mouth twitching as he tried to hold back a grin. "What'd you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure… how about a blowjob in the men's room or in a secluded corner of Garcia's bunker or ma-"

The rest of his words fell away as Derek claimed Spencer's mouth in a passionate kiss, one hand holding him in place by the back of his skull and the other one mapping the outline of the Devil, forever imprinted in his lover's skin.


End file.
